If Edward hadn't come back so soon!
by shutup1234
Summary: Bella and jacob fall in love!what will Edward see when he comes back in 10yrs when bella is 27?its a story about how one moment in a persons life can change every thing!who will die? who will end up with who? Rate and review please and thank you


I can't believe Edward is gone. I thought as Jacob walk into the room. "Hay bells" he said energetically

"Hi Jake how are you "I said with a dead voice.

"I'm fine what a bout you, has he called?"

"No he won't…." I said quietly Jacob was always eating so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed like 50 tons of food and came and sat down

"Want some?" he said handing me a cookie.

"No thanks:"I said shoving it back at him.

"Soot your self" he said shoving it into his mouth. We sat in silence for a while and Jacob just stared at me

"You look happier "he said

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know……………………..I have to go." Jacob said all of a sudden.

"What why" he never answered me he just got up and left. I sat alone for a while wondering if Jacob was ok…..see Jacob is the only one that can get my mind off of _**him. **_Jacob healed the hurt. I hope that he was ok …….I can't stand to be away from Jake …..NO it can't be I can't be in …no it's not true is it do I love Jacob? I pondered on the thought for a while. Ring the phone rang. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the hook "hello?" I said answering the phone

"Bella it's me!"Mike said in to the phone

"Oh so it is" I said sadness in my voice

"Do you really?" I had no Idea what he was talking about

"Do Me what"

"Want to date me?" what!?!?!!?!?!

"Huhhhhh?!"_What the hell_

"Well Jacob said you loved me and wanted to date me" man Jacob is always doing this to poor mike

"No mike I don't want to date you "I said rather rude

"You- you- you don't T_T" great I go through this every month when will he get it I don't like him

"Look mike no offence or any thing but get it through you thick skull to your tiny brain that I dont like you"

"wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" beeeeeeeeeeeep he hung up. Ugh. I admit I feel pretty guilty since he was, after all, my first friend here. But- again I don't mean to sound rude, I will NEVER like him. EVER. He's just… I dunno… MIKE, ya know? Sure, somebody you call up when no other man will marry you, but not somebody you fall in love with. He's too goofy. Ding dong…… who is that now? I walked into the living room dragging my feet.

"Bella open up" a familiar voice said ……Emmett what is he doing here. I ran to the door

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"I need your help!"

"With what?"

"With rose"

"Awwwww Emmett leave me alone I'm trying to get over you guys "

"I no but I really need your help" if he could cry it looks like he would be. I rushed him in and sat him down on the couch.

"What is it Emmett is she ok?"

"no." he say his voice cracking

"What is it?"

"" she -she went to the volturi to ask them to help her with something she wouldn't tell me and then she never came home"

"Emmett she's probably shopping"

"She's been gone for 10 months." He said sadly

"Oh"ringring ring my cell rang "one sec Emmett" "hello?"

"Hi Bella its Darcy"

"Oh hay Darc I can't talk right now I'm in a predicament"

"I no I saw it why is there a Cullen at your house?"

"How dose she no that" Emmett asked"

"Never mind I already no but if anything happens I'm coming over .oh and hay Emmet Seth says hi" beeeeeep she hung up

"How dose her no…."

"She is Seth's girlfriend……she is a werewolf she also can see anything in the world at any time anywere "

"What do you mean?"

"She is kind of like Alice except her can only see the past and present"

"Ohhhhh"

"So how r Bella?"

"Look if your asking that because Edward wants to no then I'm shit ok other wise yes I'm fine"

"I'm asking because you seemed troubled"

"Ohh sorry"

"It's ok"

"So Rose is gone?"

"Yes and….." Ding dong

"Hold that thought I'm sorry Emmett"

"Its ok" he muttered as I walk to the door

"Open uppppppppp "Helena said through the door annoyed

"What do you want" I said opining the door to find Helena and her boyfriend jack

"Oh hi jack……..what?"

"Well today we are supposed to go shopping us girls me you and Darcy…………. Jack Is just is ride"

"Oh crape I completely forgot Helena I'm so sorry but I need to help a…"

"Vampire" jack growled through his teeth

"Yes Jack but he's a good one" see jack was a vampire to and he also lived like the Cullen's. Emmett walked up behind me then

"Well if it isn't the famous jack it's been a while" Emmett said angrily

"While just about 180 exactly………haws rose?" jack said with disgust in his voice

"Fine…….." ring my cell rang the caller id said Rose

"Hello?"

"Bella its rose is Emmett there?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry he showed up um I just got home and I wanted to surprise him…….but you guys are sooo far away. Hang on be right there" all of a suden rose was standing next to me

"What the?"

"The volturi gave me this because I helped them keep there secret its super speed any way thanks for everything…………Jack?" she asked seeing jack for the first time

"Hay rose"

"Rose!!!!!"Emmett screamed hugging her she hugged back and kissed him patiently after they kissed rose introduced us.

"Every one this is my biological brother Jack" _what no way_ I thought to my self…them jack scratched a retched growl and turned around

"Wolf" he muttered and an unfamiliar man walked out of the woods

"how did you no" the boy said and then another one walked out behind him plus 5 more and me and Helena saw Darcy was captured by them …….all of a sudden I was on the ground and Helena was next to me and there was horrible ripping sounds…something furry was on top of me….a were wolf…………..I looked over to see a huge fight and then I wolf holding me down let out s growl and smacked me with his paw I heard Darcy and Helena scream and jack letting out a huge shriek of agony I looked over ant him and he was on the ground a mess and out cold Emmett and rose were on the ground as well but they were more tighter then jack. I was hit with a blow to the chest and I screamed in pain and the last thin I heard was Jacobs rabbit pulling up and him shouting "noooooooooo" I was hit in the head with something sharp and I felt the warm liquid Flowing down my face……then I was out.


End file.
